Who's your Dad!
by candi711
Summary: AU. A normal day at the cave is turned upside down when three kids from the future claim to be Artemis' children, however they all have different fathers, come find out why.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters **

Late one Sunday evening the team and their mentors were having their monthly meeting, and Artemis wasn't happy one bit. She and Wally had barely started dating and they were the main topic of the moment, not to mention that this whole thing was cutting in on their so called _hot date _as Wally liked to call it.

"Can you all please stop gossiping about me and Wally like were not even here!" Artemis yelled, frustrated by the lack maturity the league and team were showing

"Aw come on Artemis, Robin was just about to show everyone the pictures he has of you and Kid Flash locking lips" Zatanna said laughing at the face her friend just made

"What!" Wally yelled turning bright pink, running up to his best friend "Dude that's a total invasion of privacy. How could you do that too me"

"Really, this surprises you? You and me have done much worse to other people" Robin laughed

"Enough of this, let's get back on topic" Batman's calm voice broke through the noise of the room "besides Robin has already put the pictures up on the league website"

"You did what!" Wally and Artemis screamed at the same time

"Afraid so kido, I already emailed the pictures to your Aunt Iris too and she especially liked the ones on the beach" Flash said while patting his nephew on the back

At that very moment the air in the room became charged with electricity. Mentors and protégés alike stood frozen in place not sure what was happening, several shifted to battle stance ready to take on any incoming opponent. Seconds after this strange occurrence started the room was illuminated with a bright light causing the heroes to shield their eyes and look away, and when they looked back what they saw really surprised them.

In the vey spot where the blinding light began stood one teenager and three adorable children "I told you not to touch that" the teenager shouted at the oldest child who appeared to be around seven years old with red hair and green eyes, the little girl quickly answered back "No you didn't! You said 'Irey make sure no one… hey don't touch…'" Irey said repeating what the teenager told her in a mocking manner

"You didn't let me finish! We could have ended up stuck in the ice age and…" the boy trailed off as he noticed his surroundings

"Who the hell are you people?" Artemis questioned when the boy finally shut up

"Uh well I'm Bart this is Irey, Caleb" Bart said as he pointed to a young boy who looked to be five years old with dark skin, blond hair and grey eyes "and this little one is Damien…" indicating the smallest child who looked around three with Raven hair and blue/grey eyes

Before Bart could finish what he was going to say next the three children took off running towards Artemis and tackled her to the ground with three different voices yelling

"Mom"

"Mother"

"Mommy"

Immediately Artemis was trying to get out from under the dog pile but the children were holding on tight "Why are kids suddenly tackling me?" Artemis asked uncomfortably. Finally Green Arrow and Wally gained enough sense to help the archer pull the children off and help her stand

But the smallest child, Damien, slipped through the emerald archers grasp and attached himself to Artemis' leg "Mommy I missed you" the raven haired boy said almost crying

"As I was going to say earlier, were from…" Bart stops to looks around, suddenly he runs out of the cave at super speed, which shocked those in the room who have yet to figure out where they came from, and returned moments later with a calendar in hand "…fifteen years in the future, and ooo tonight's the first time Wally and Artemis get caught having…"

"The future?" Flash repeated

"Caught having what?" Green Arrow asked eyes the two in question

"Oh nothing important" Bart answers awkwardly looking at the ground "and yep, well I'm actually from forty years in the future, Gramps, buts that's a long story" Bart said as he ran in front of Flash and gave him a big hug

"Gramps?" Flash repeated with a blank look

"Then these three children belong to Artemis" Kaldur stated looking at the children and then back to Artemis

"What, no way they're mine! They don't even look alike" Artemis said waving her hand at them.

After she said that Irey spoke up "That's because we all have different dads" and as she finished Irey sped towards Wally and pulled his hand "this is my dad!" she said proudly

Caleb walks over to Kaldur and says calmly "This is my father"

Damien never lets go of Artemis' leg but merely points to Robin saying "Daddy"

The room became still while the three so called dads stiffened and their faces became a very vibrant pink. Even the dark nights eyes opened slightly in surprise when his son was just announced the father of one of these children

"Dam Arty you sure do get around" Zatanna said breaking through the silence

"No I don't! I wouldn't! I mean ya I can believe Wally, and Robin would be a huge long shot but KALDUR really there's no way" Artemis said trying to stay calm "no offence Kal"

"None taken" the atlantian said while looking down at his future son with questioning eyes

"Wow Artemis! I'm so happy for you! I know you're going to make a great mother" Megan said cheerfully, completely unaware of her teammates panic

"I'm not so sure their totally happy about this" Connor whispered in his girlfriend's ear, she just turned to give him a look that asked why

"Bart it time you start explaining" Batman said interrupting

"Hehe ok um" He looks around at the kids now wrestling on the floor "hey guys I bet there's no way you can beat Conner and Megan from the past in Simon says so"

The martian and kriptonian look up to see the room staring at them "fine but you all owe me big time" Conner grumbles as the kids lead them to the corner of the room to start the game.

"The reason were here is because in the future you're all on a very important mission and have been gone for two weeks with no communication, so to distract them I showed them my time machine which is not supposed to be working and well here we are"

"What I'm more interested in is how I ended up with all these kids" Artemis nearly yelled

"Ok where to start" Bart says scratching his head "oh ya, um in eight years you and Wally are going to you know" he says this looking at Artemis while wiggling his eyebrows "and Irey and Jai were born ten months later, simple as that"

"There's more of them!" Artemis asked in disbelief

"Wait I have twins? Where's the other one" Wally interrupts

"Well he's grounded for a prank he pulled and is not allowed out of Paula's sight" Bart answered "and yes Artemis you're the mother to more than these three monsters"

"What about Caleb how did he come to be?" Kaldur asked quiet eagerly

"Well that's a touchy subject but ok, you and Artemis where on a deep undercover operation to infiltrate the light, your cover story was that of lovers and well" he clears his throat "um let's just say neither of you had a choice, it'd be too uncomfortable to say anything else on that matter"

Kaldur looked down and then to Artemis "I'm sorry my friend…" Artemis cut him off "its ok Kal, I rather not think about that anyway"

"And um what about Damien?" Robin asks

Bart smiles at this "Well that one's a funnier story, but long story short, around the time Caleb was born Wally fell into a similar situation with a girl named Linda and got her pregnant" everyone in the room turned to look at the young speedster "and Artemis was staying the night with Nightwi… I mean Robin while Wally needed time to himself, and she got drunk and he always had a crush on her and he wasn't exactly sober himself so" Bart just trailed off

"You took advantage of my protégé!" Green Arrow yelled at the boy wonder

"No I would never do that" Robin said trying to defend himself

"You obviously did" Zatanna said crossing her arms

"Don't get jealous Z, you and Robin will have kids of your own" Bart added with a smirk

"What!" the two scream

"Ok are there any other kids I need to know about" Artemis asked with her hands at her temples, she was starting to become numb to all of this

Bart thought for a second "Oh ya there's Emma, Icicle Jr's daughter, she's only one so she's with Paula"

"You slept with Icicle Jr!" Conner yelled from across the room before being jumped by an energized Damien

"Well actually that's probably the most complicated one" Bart said looking around the room "Well you see Sportsmaster wanted someone to train and do his dirty work, so he kidnapped Artemis and artificially inseminated her with Jr's DNA but we were able to save Artemis and the baby"

"It sounds like I have one screwed up life" Artemis said angry at the fact her father would do that, but not surprised

_Recognize Red Arrow…_

"Great just what we needed a moody ginger" Artemis continued

Roy walked in and stopped to see Conner and Megan playing in the corner with three kids and a teenage boy talking to the rest of the team and league

"What did I miss" he asked

"Clip notes version, three of Artemis' kids, whose fathers are Wally, Kaldur, and Robin, and my grandson have decided to visit us from the future" Flash explained while eating a sandwich he just made himself

Roy tuned to look at the youngest archer in the room "you need to have more self control, and haven't you ever heard of protection"

"Don't even give me that, it seems most of them weren't even my fault"

Just as the two archers were about to get into a verbal fight the air became thick with an electric charge again and suddenly there stood a young girl with a bow slung around her back "Lian what are you doing here?" Bart asked almost too fast

"Great another one, who's this one's dad?" Green Arrow asked almost jokingly

"Roy, but shouldn't you already know that grandpa" Lain answered the question herself as Roy's face became pale

"Oh hell no there's no way I slept with Roy!" Artemis yelled

"I hope not it would be really gross if my aunt slept with my dad, not to mention I think my mom would kill you both" Lain said before calling the kids to her. As soon as she called them they came running leaving the martian and kriptonian exhausted

"Then who's your mom?" Zatanna asked

"Jade, who else and besides at this point in time mom should be half way through her pregnac… oh ya I always forget she didn't tell you until after I was born" Lian said picking up little Damien

"You slept with my sister!"Artemis yelled at a very uncomfortable looking Roy "and you said I needed to control myself"

"I think it's time we gave them all the talk" Batman said eyeing the whole team

"and a crash course in sex ed, specifically how not to get pregnant" Flash added

While everyone was distracted Lian grabbed a black orb from her pocket the size of a marble "Its been fun seeing the past and all but Zatanna's holding the portal open and I don't think we should keep her waiting. Oh and Bart Aunt Artemis wants to have a few words with you when we get back" the electric charge once again filled the air. Lian quickly threw down the black orb which released a mist that soon over took the room "and that's so no one will remember this, we don't want to risk changing the past or else some of you won't be born" and with that the future leaguers vanished

The room was silent and everyone stood still but only for a moment "well I think that about wraps up this month's meeting" Flash said as he looked around in the room

Wally runs up to his girlfriend and whispers in her hear "come on babe now that were done here we can go have a _real_ good time"

Artemis pulled away "I don't know Wally I have a weird feeling that we should just watch a movie"

"Aww come on babe you know it'll be fun and I'll" he finishes his sentence by whispering in her ear

"Fine you win" she said as she leaned in to give him a kiss "besides what could happen"

**A/N: I hope you liked it, this was my first ever attempt at a crack fic and at first I wasn't even going to post this because I'm not sure if it's even funny. Thanks for reading :) please leave a review and tell me what you thought **


End file.
